


Couldn't Be Happier

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: John reassures Harold that he's not missing out on anything.





	Couldn't Be Happier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JinkyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/gifts).



> For the prompt "It doesn't bother me." (from [this list](http://talking2thesky.tumblr.com/post/159798277693/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you).

“Answer me something honestly, John. Do you regret never having children?”

They were sat side by side on their bench, freezing cold as ever. It was worth it for the view.

They were also holding hands, and before he spoke, John squeezed Harold’s gently for a moment.

“It doesn't bother me.”

Harold’s voice wobbled a little. “Are you sure?”

Unexpectedly, John laughed. “Yeah. I'm amazed we even made it this far. We’re alive, and together, and I can’t imagine a world where having kids with someone else would make me happier than I am now. Don’t worry so much, Harold.”


End file.
